


Drabbles

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Brian London (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Sutan Amrull RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fun and Games, Get tgethers, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Murder, Other, Parties, Random - Freeform, Romance, Singing, Smutt, Sugar and spice, Torment, Vampires, Werewolves, clubs, social views
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter to its own pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody knows (Adam)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nobody knows  
> Pairing: -  
> Characters: Adam Lambert  
> Word Count: 327

Rain splattered windows, he stood watching over another city, another country, another empty feeling deep inside as the heavens cried out freely, the same emotions he felt inside.  
Moving away he finished fixing his top, hands smoothing the fabric out as he walked across the flash hotel room, the TV played silently to itself up on the wall, some cartoons which he took no notice off as he picked the controller up and switched it off.

.o0o.

He sat between his friends and between strangers as music played over the clubs speakers. He smiled and shook his head, telling them he was fine when really on the inside he felt more alone than he had ever done before. No one knew who he was really here, his fame not didn’t mind, he liked label had wanted here but he didn’t mind, he liked being able to sit without someone recognizing him.

But he was still alone.

.o0o.

Trapped within his own destructive walls, he paced around the room slowly, his eyes sore from where he had cried under the shower, the cold tiles numbing his body before he finally pulled himself out and returned to the main room.   
He wanted to cry and throw things around. He wanted to break everything he could and break down like the skies did outside the large windows. He wanted to cry while the rest of the city slept.

.o0o.

With a mask on, he strode to the stage, spot light trained on the one spot, on him as he took up his place. Eyes looking out over he felt the empty feeling press against his heart as he wondered who would still be there, his body turning to look over the stage at smiling faces towards him.  
With another mask he pulled a large smile to his face, eyes twinkling in the lights as he nodded and the first beats of music started to play.

.o0o.

Nobody knew but him.


	2. You murder me (n/a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: You Murder ME  
> Pairing: -  
> Character: -  
> Word Count: 100

He stood, staring.

The colors of red and brown fading in to each other as it soaked across the old carpet.

He didn’t mean for it to happen…it just did.

And he liked it.

The knife felt heavy in his hand yet he still didn’t drop it, he knew enough not to leave it behind as he quickly gathered everything he had brought with him which would say he had been in the old house.

As he fled, accident or not, he knew that he wanted to kill again.

The feeling haunted him and he loved it.


	3. Society’s standings (Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Society’s standings  
> Pairing: -  
> Characters: Tommy Ratliff  
> Word Count: 100

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes taking in the shake of his face…the shape of his bare body, dressed in only boxers.

Breathing in he touched a hand to his too thin of stomach and sighed.

He wished to be thinner; he wanted to be like those he saw on TV and in magazines…

He knew people worried about him, but he couldn’t see why they did, he looked almost perfect, he was kinder happy.

Just a little bit more and he would be how he imagined himself, the small, thin man which society wanted too.


	4. Christmas Party (Adam/Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas party  
> Pairing: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Ratliff  
> Characters: Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff  
> Word Count: 800

He laid there in silence, the room dark around him.  
Eyes wide open as he smiled brightly to himself, the fading sound of the Christmas party still audible from downstairs as he rested in his hotel room.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slowly,   
‘’Are you awake?’’ A soft voice came, as he turned to look towards the light which was flooding in through the crack.   
‘’No im sleeping’’ He replied with a slight yawn which was greeted with a laugh which ran through his bones.   
‘’Just wanted to make sure you were okay’’ He said softly as the man moved in the bed and sat up slightly, elbows digging in to the bed sheets as he shrugged in the darkness, a strip of light from the hallway falling over him slightly.

‘’Yeah im okay’’ He told him with a soft smile before the man in the doorway sighed and stepped inside, closing the door he locked it and headed across the room where he sat down on the side of the bed.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked knowing that there was something wrong with the smaller man.   
‘’Just tired’’ He told him softly before there was a sigh and he felt the bed shift before the warmth of the taller man was against his bare sighed, the thought of wearing knowing quickly crossed his mind as he moved away slightly,  
‘’Hey its okay’’ He said before pulling the blond closer against his side as he laid back before his hand trailed down his side slightly and paused as he reached his bare hip, ‘’oh’’ He breathed out as the smaller man tensed slightly, ‘’I don’t mind’’ He was told as he nodded and let his hand lay over the taller man’s stomach.

‘’People was looking for you’’ He whispered as he trailed his fingers up his side and the smaller man nodded. ‘’why did you leave the party so early’’ He asked,   
‘’couldn’t stand it anymore’’ He admitted with a soft sigh as he relaxed in to the soft touch against his skin.   
‘’Couldn’t stand what baby?’’ He was asked softly as the hand laid flat over his hip as he moved closer, his bare thigh brushing against rough denim.  
‘’All the smiles and happiness’’ He whispered with a shrug, ‘’everyone has someone, everywhere I looked there was couples holding hands…kissing or laughing together’’ He sighed deeply before pulling away slowly, ‘’you should go back to the party, I will be okay, going to try and get some sleep’’ He told him as he turned over and pulled one of the pillows closer as the weight shifted on the bed as the other man stood.

Eyes closed, he listened to the sound of the room, frowning to himself as he heard rustling in the darkness before the bed dipped again, covers moving slightly behind him before a hot warmth was against his back,   
‘’Im not leaving you alone’’ They whispered softly as a hand gently laid on his side, stroking softly again as the blond sighed deeply.   
‘’But why’’ The blond asked as his head moved a little on the pillow,   
‘’Because you shouldn’t be alone on Christmas eve’’ He whispered back as his hand moved slightly from his side and trailed around on to his back before running up to his shoulder before resting on his arm as a kiss was pressed to his bare shoulder, close to his neck.   
‘’Im fine, go back to the party, im sure someone will want to wish you a merry Christmas’’ The smaller man said, his breath heavy with the touch and the time of night.   
‘’Like you said, everyone has someone’’ The man behind him whispered as his hand trailed down the blond mans arm softly before returning to his waist again,   
‘’Yeah, I guess…everyone but me’’ He whispered as he turned to wrap his arm back around the pillow again.  
‘’That’s not true’’ The taller man whispered as he slowly pulled him closer to his body. ‘’you have me’’ He whispered in to his ear as his arm curled up around the smaller frame as he was pressed back fully, a small gasp leaving the man’s lips as he felt the taller one was just as bare as his body was.

‘’What about the party’’ He asked as the other man chuckled softly and kissed his shoulder again,   
‘’what’s good about a party when you aren’t there?’’ The tall man whispered back, ‘’merry Christmas baby’’ The taller man whispered as he moved slightly and leaned over the smaller man as he turned on to his back.   
‘’Merry Christmas’’ The smaller man whispered back before he felt the taller man lean down before soft lips touched against his own as an phone alarm rang for midnight.


	5. I feel like a vampire, unless its for tacos (n/a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I feel like a vampire, unless its for tacos  
> Pairing: -  
> Characters: Ashley, Tommy, Adam, Isaac.  
> Word Count: 358

Tommy yelped out loudly as he sat up from the deck chair in before he took off running and moved quickly inside the house, leaving Adam, Ashley and Isaac laughing loudly in the sunshine outside.

‘’You’re all evil’’ Tommy called out from a shady place near the door, breath soft, almost hidden as he glared out at the others,   
‘’Tommy, we were only having a laugh, it’s your fault for falling asleep where you did’’ Isaac called back, a smirk on his lips.  
‘’You could’ve killed me!’’ Tommy augured back and the others laughed again before Adam stood up and held his hand out towards Tommy.

‘’Come on baby, just enjoy the sunshine with us and maybe lay of drinking anymore’’ Adam told him before Tommy looked at the other two and then to where he had been laying on the chair, empty cans surrounding it on the floor. ‘’See you have just had a bit too much to drink and probably just had a bad dream, that’s all Tommy, you’re not going to burn because you’re not a vampire’’ Adam told him again with a gentle smile and a slight laugh from the other two.

 

‘’Fine but if I get hurt anyway, im blaming you’’ Tommy told Adam before slowly stepping back out in to the sunshine, his brown eyes transfixed on his hands and arms stretched out in front of him before he dived back across and under the shade of the deck umbrella again.

‘’See not so bad’’ Ashley told him and he flipped her off with a smirk as Adam walked back outside with plates.   
‘’Food’s up’’ He told them before they started to laugh at Tommy again,   
‘’what?’’ Tommy asked as he looked up from grabbing a taco from the plate,  
‘’Dude, you worry about turning to ash because we move you in to the sun and you run in to the shade but the moment food is brought out, you’re basking in the sunlight’’ Isaac laughed out and Tommy shrugged slightly.

‘’But its taco’s’’ He tells them simply which caused them to start laughing again, this time, Tommy joined in with them.


	6. Strut my way (Adam/Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Strut my way  
> Paring: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Ratliff  
> Characters: Adam, Tommy, Sutan, Cassidy  
> Word Count: 1, 843

‘’Adam will you hurry up please, as much as I love you, I don’t want to get crappy seats’’ I turned and looked towards Cass as he stood watching me with folded arms, laughing, I nodded to him, a huge grin appearing over his lips as he dragged me towards some front row seats.  
Sitting down, I let my eyes wonder around the large room, multiply famous fashion designers and photographers were sat around talking to each other, all dressed up nicely and I suddenly felt very underdressed  
‘’Adam, that’s the makeup artist I was talking about the other day, Sutan would be perfect for the tour’’ Cassidy whispered in to my ear, pulling me from my thoughts as I turned to look towards the man he was pointing at.   
‘’Are you sure that he could deal with the rush of things?’’ I asked as I watched him throw his arms about as he spoke to someone, as if someone told him, he looked towards us and smiled before he started to walk over but was stopped by a shorter blonde haired guy, his long legs dressed in tight black pants and from the view, a simply black band t-shirt.

I couldn’t help but laugh softly as Sutan’s eyes widened as he took in the guy stood in front of him, his eyes closing before he took in a deep breath and opened them again, his head shaking as he grabbed the guys arm and started to drag him towards the back doors and back stage of the show.  
‘’Im very sure’’ Cass whispered to me again before turning to finish talking to someone else.

Moments went by as people ran about before the lights dimmed and Cassidy lent closer to me, his legs crossing before he smirked and winked at me, before I had time to ask what was going on, a spot lights lit up the sides of the runway and music started to fill the now silent room.  
‘’Remind me why I come to these things with you?’’ I whispered to him as he laughed quietly,   
‘’because, you love me, you love clothes and your going to love my new line’’ He whispered back just as the first model walked out form the back. I had to credit Cass, he was right about everything apart from the fashion show, where you where photographed just as much as the models were

Model after model walked down the runway all dressed in the newest lines from different designers, slowly the music changed and I turned to stare at Cassidy as a female model walked down the catwalk to the beat of one of my songs, a smug look on his faced as he winked at me.  
‘’Why Strut?’’ I whispered in to his ear, my eyes turning to watch his models showing his new female line.   
‘’Because your music is the best, and I only want the best for my models and for when I have the main, longer spot’’ He smirked out before nodding towards the stage and runway again as the music changed songs to if I had you and a few models came out, moving to the same dance moves in the video.

I had to say that Cassidy knew how to keep people entertained before the lights went out, a single spot light filling most of the main stage as we waited in silence. ‘’What’s taking him so long’’ Cassidy mumbled out quietly beside me just before strut started up again and the lights went up.  
The same blonde boy from before came walking out and paused at the top before he actually strutted the runway, long legs dressed in tight leather pants which curved across his ass tightly and moved down to heavy caddied booted feet. I was aware of Cassidy mumbling out something beside me, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the beautiful blond as he owned the floor.

He reached the end of the runway, turning slightly before he let the leather and mixed jacket slide down his arms to revel a light grey designed shirt and pale arms decorated by many tattoos before he carried himself back up the run perfectly again, my eyes following until he disappeared backstage again, a new model already making his way down the runway as I turned to see Cassidy frowning down at his phone.   
‘’You okay?’’ I whispered to him as he looked up and slipped his phone away again.   
‘’Tommy wasn’t supposed to be in the leather part of the show, just swimwear’’ He whispered back to me with a small sigh, ‘’I don’t know what’s going on, Sutan wont text back’’ I nodded softly and placed my hand over his gently,   
‘’Im sure there is a perfect reason’’ I whispered to him, his lips curling in to a small smile as he nodded and turned back.

A couple of minutes went by as his models won the onlookers over before the swimwear started to appear and I found myself eagley waiting to see Tommy again. As if my thoughts were heard, creamy pale skin came walking out bare footed, dressed only in a pair of glittery black shorts and a towel draped over his left shoulder, as Tommy made his way down the catwalk,. I couldn’t help but let my eyes slowly drag over every inch of him.   
‘’Beautiful isn’t he’’ Cassidy whispered to me as my eyes landed on his side swept hair and strong looking face, a simple nod was all that I was able to make back to his comment before we watched the rest of the show in silence.

Blinking my eyes clear as the main lights all went back up, I followed Cassidy towards the back until we found Sutan. ‘’What happened out there,’’ Cassidy asked, making Sutan jump as he turned to look at us, ‘’Why was Tommy in leather and not Josh?’’ He asked again.   
‘’Cass calm down’’ Sutan told him with a soft hand to his shoulder,  
‘’Josh was here, but he had an accident and Tommy is the only one who would fit the clothes’’ He told Cass with a soft sigh, I knew that he was going to start worrying even more and that was my cue to leave.  
‘’Hey babe, as much as I would love to stay, I have to get going’’ I told him and he looked up with a smile before hugging me tightly. ‘’The three of us can do dinner soon and talk about the tour’’ I told him before kissing his cheek softly.

Fifth teen minutes later, I found myself walking out in to the cool night air, a small smile playing on my lips as I walked towards my car, keys in hand and mind in the clouds before a raised voice brought me crashing back to reality as I walked around the corner, my eyes settling on the beautiful blond model, Tommy, who was pacing a little as he spoke to someone on the phone.   
‘’Is everything alright?’’ I called out softly as he hanged up, his pacing coming to a stop as he looked up towards me.   
‘’No not really, my ride has just disappeared on me’’ He told me and I nodded slightly before holding my keys up a little.   
‘’Anywhere, I can drop you too?’’ I asked as Tommy laughed softly before shaking his head no.  
‘’Thanks for the offer, but I can let you drive that far’’ He told me and I smiled softly.   
‘’How far are you talking’’ I asked as I walked a little closer to him again,  
‘’Other side of the city and then out a little more’’ Tommy told me as he scratched the back of his neck and sighed a little,   
’’Ah, that is pretty far’’ I laughed out before looking down and fiddled with my keys a little.  
‘’Yeah, like I said, thanks for the offer but im sure Sutan wouldn’t mind me stealing his couch again’’ I looked back up at him and smirked a little.   
‘’I know that this might sound creepy, but I have a spare room if you wanted to sleep on a bed instead’’ I told him with a shrug as I slipped my hands in to my pockets.  
’’That does sound creepy, but you’re a good looking guy and im sure that I would be perfectly safe with you Mr. Lambert’’ Tommy smirked out, ‘’Im not the only one who was caught staring’’ He told me and I felt my cheeks burn slightly as he started to slowly walk closer to me.   
‘’Well, I could stop myself from staring when something as beautiful as you gets dangled in front of me’’ I found myself saying, this time it was his turn to blush at my comment as he came to stop in front of me.

‘’Is that so Adam’’ He spoke out before stepping closer again so I only had to shift slightly to be chest to chest with him, ‘’Im Tommy by the way’’ He told me and I nodded softly,   
‘’I know, friends with Cassidy and was with him through most of his freak-out when you appeared instead of that Josh guy’’ I told him and he laughed slightly, his face lit up perfectly in the streetlamp out near the still silent carpark.   
‘’I knew that would happen’’ Tommy said before he looked back up at me and smiled a little. ‘’but I also must say that you look better in person than those magazines’’ He said before a hand came up and his fingers traced over my cheek softly, ‘’Also, if I must say, you look better with this amount of makeup’’ He smirked as I smiled, turning slightly so our chests were together and I moved an arm around his waist slightly.  
‘’Are you hitting on my Tommy’’ I asked with a playful smile, my fingers slowly stroking over his lower back.   
‘’What would happen if I was’’ He asked back with his own smirk and let his body press against mine as I lowered my lips to his ear.  
‘’Well that spare room wouldn’t exist, so you would either have the couch or my bed and I wouldn’t mind my own little fashion show minus the clothing’’ I whispered in to his ear before pulling away a little,   
‘’I guess your bed, but I wouldn’t mind either’’ He whispered back to me, his head turning slightly until out lips met together in a gentle kiss until a bright flash broke it. ‘’I do believe that we should finish this somewhere more private...like your bedroom’’ Tommy grinned before stepping away, his hand catching mine as the photographer moved, ‘’Please lead the way to your car’’ I couldn’t help but smirk slightly as we walked to my car, a few more flashes going off as I unlocked the doors and we both got in, once belted and car running, I pulled out the lot and drove towards my home in the hills with my own model.


	7. Stupid love letters (Adam/Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stupid love letters  
> Pairing: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Ratliff  
> Characters: Adam, Tommy, glamly band  
> Word Count:1,639

‘’I’ve searched for many years to find someone like you, someone so sweet, caring and funny and true. Eyes so blue that puts any other to shame, my love for you never ends and I hope you never give up on dreams so true, I only ask for one thing, that you would be true, holding my heart, I ask for yours. Adam Lambert, I love you.’’

‘’This is stupid, this is the third one I’ve gotten now’’  
‘’I think it’s cute’’ Sasha laughed out as I Stepped further up in to the bus,   
‘’what’s cute?’’ I asked, eyes turning to look at me, taco half way to my open mouth.   
‘’Gross Tommy’’ Adam mumbled out before standing up and walked off to the back of the bus and in to his room,   
‘’what’s wrong with him?’’ I asked between mouthfuls of taco, my body falling down in to the seat which Adam had just left.   
‘’Oh he’s just freaked out because he got another love letter’’ Sasha told me and I swallowed down the mouthful of food before nodding and glanced over the table to see open mail.   
‘’Why is he so worked up over it for’’ I asked and leant forward, wiping my hands over my jeans before pushing my fingers through the mail, looking for any of my own.   
‘’He thinks that they are stupid’’ I got told and my eyes flashed up before I looked back down and grabbed the few bits of mail with my name on, ‘’Go talk to him Tommy’’ I looked up at Sasha and raised an eyebrow,  
‘’What am I meant to say?’’ I asked as I stood up and walked towards my bunk

~

‘’Tommy’’ A whispered voice appeared next to my ear and I stirred slightly before turning away, a strong arm curled gently around my waist before a solid body pressed against my back. ‘’You awake?’’ The voice whispered in to my ear again as warm breath ghosted over the back of my neck.   
‘’No’’ I muttered out to him as I shifted slightly and felt Adam’s arms tighten around my waist, his breath tickling as he laughed quietly,  
‘’Can we talk?’’ He asked softly and I rolled my eyes behind closed lids.   
‘’Sleeping Tommy’’ I mumbled out before my breathing turned in to a soft sort of purring sounds as Adam kept stroking his fingertips over my stomach, ‘’Go away Adam’’ I muttered out to him as I slowly battered his stroking hand away from my stomach. After a few seconds a soft sigh escaped from behind me before I felt Adam move and his warmth leave my bunk.

~

‘’What is wrong with you?’’ Sasha asked as I picked up all the papers on the table and started to frantically look through them all,   
‘’I can’t find my notebook’’ I grumbled out to her as I moved on to pulling the cushions off the small couch.   
‘’Chill out, it’s just a notebook, it will turn up’’ She told me and I turned to stare at her,   
‘’I need that book Sasha’’ I told her and she rolled her eyes slightly before walking over to the small on board kitchen.   
‘’You make it seem like you don’t want anyone to look in it’’ She told me as I kept searching, ignoring her before I groaned slightly and moved to the other couch, ‘’What, its not full of sappy love songs or poems is it’’ She called out jokingly before I paused slightly too long and she started to cough slightly, ‘’It is, isn’t it?’’ I looked over at her before shaking my head.   
‘’No’’ I told her simply as I went back to looking again.   
‘’Liar’’  
‘’Am not’’  
‘’Are too Tommy’’  
‘’Get screwed’’   
‘’Wow what is it with the men today?’’ I jumped and looked towards Sutan as he came walking in from outside,   
‘’what do you mean?’’ Sasha asked as she walked in and sat on the other couch,   
‘’Well Tommy here is well…’’ He trailed off as I glared at him and threw the cushions on to the chair and bit my lip slightly, ‘’And well Adam is all messed and freaking out because another love letter came for him today, that’s four now in less than two weeks’’ Sutan finished saying as I banged my head forward on the table top,   
‘’Tommy’’ Both Sasha and Sutan said at the same time and I rolled my eyes slightly.   
‘’What’’ I grumbled out before sitting back to find them staring at me.   
‘’You should go talk to him’’ Sasha said again and I sighed,   
‘’and say what?’’ I snapped, ‘’Just because im the guys best friend, it don’t mean that I have to go talk to him every time he freaks the fuck out’’ I yelled at them before turning and walked off the bus.

‘’Tommy’’ Someone called my name out and I paused as I screwed my face up slightly.   
‘’What now’’ I snapped out before turning to see a scared looking tech.  
‘’Sor…sorry to bug you’’ He started before stepping closer and held something out to me, ‘’I saw it on the ground and recognized that it was yours, I’ve been trying to find you to give it back’’ He told me and I stepped closer before grinning slightly,  
‘’Sorry for snapping, but thanks, I’ve been looking everywhere for my notebook’’ I told him as I took it from his hands and he nodded slightly before walking away.

~

‘’I’d be lying if I told you, losing you was something that I could handle. People always want something but never give you anything, but Adam I’ve already given you something and that is my heart, ever since I fell for you, its not been the same, all you got me doing now is drawing hearts around your name’’ All eyes turned to me as I walked back on to the bus and I frowned slightly,   
‘’what were you reading?’’ I asked as I walked past them all and to the fridge,   
‘’Adam’s newest love note’’ Sutan called out before Adam groaned slightly.   
‘’It’s stupid, I mean why write these things…its probably just some star struck fan wanti- Tommy, are you okay?’’ Adam asked and I looked up to see everyone staring at me again, nodding slightly, I took a sip from my drink before I realized that my notebook was in Adam’s lap and I swallowed slightly. ‘’Oh you dropped it as you went past’’ Adam told me as he noticed where I was looking, ‘’what’s in it anyway?’’ He picked it up in his hands, ‘’I mean Sutan and Sasha told me how you were going crazy almost because you couldn’t find it’’ He grinned out and ran his thumb over the battered edges.   
‘’Adam, don’t please’’ I told him in an almost beg.   
‘’Aww, what’s wrong Tommy, is it filled with pictures of naked women?’’ He said and laughed with the others before he started to open it.   
‘’Adam don’t’’ I said again before moving towards him quickly to try and get it back as I felt the burn of tears at my eyes as he moved it out of my reach and used his other arm to wrap around my waist as he started to read something.

For a few seconds it was silent before I heard Adam breath in deeply and swallowed slightly, ‘’Ohh...’’ He breathed out and I felt his arm drop from my waist, shaking slightly, I pushed myself away from him and bolted out the door of the bus as the others laughed and called my name out, trying to get me to come back.

~  
Adam  
~

It only started as a joke as I started to open his notebook, Tommy tried to grab it from me, so I wrapped my arm around his waist to stop him, as I started to read, I felt Tommy start shaking slightly before I realized why he didn’t want me looking.  
‘’Ohh...’’ I breathed out slightly before I moved my arm away from his waist and Tommy took that moment to push away and run, ignoring the others as they laughed and called his name out to get him back.

‘’What was that all about?’’ Sutan asked and I flipped through a few more pages in his notebook before I looked up and placed it on the arm.   
‘’It was him’’ I whispered out, ‘’It was Tommy sending them’’ I told them before I stood up and ran off the bus after him, glancing around slightly, I saw a shadow move around the buses and I quickly followed it until I found Tommy sat on a wall, staring at his hands. ‘’How long?’’ I asked him and I watched as he jumped and looked up at me before he got down and started to walk away again, ‘’Tommy, how long have you…felt…felt like...Like-‘’  
‘’How long have I loved you?’’ He snapped out and turned to look at me, ‘’Or how long have I been writing those stupid love letters, hoping that maybe, just maybe you would smile and notice me instead of those dumb blonde guys which you pick up in every club we go too?’’ He yelled out to me and I slowly looked up t6o see the tears in his eyes. Carefully I stepped closer before I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he tried to push me away from him,   
‘’Im sorry for not noticing you Tommy, I didn’t mean to hurt you by calling them stupid’’ I whispered to him, feeling him break down and cry, I held him closer to me and kissed the top of his head softly, ‘’Im the stupid one for not noticing that they guy I love with all my heat, love me back in the same way’’


	8. All things sweet (Brad/Sutan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: All things sweet  
> Pairing: Brad Bell/Sutan Amrull  
> Characters: Brad, Sutan  
> Word Count: 107

Turning Brad smiled up at Sutan as he stepped through the sliding doors and in to the comfort of the living room.

"How was your day?" Brad asked his lover softly who in turned waved his hand about his head slightly,

"Divas everywhere, gosh I was ready to rip my balls off" Sutan sighed before he dropped his bag down and let himself fall in to the arms of his love.

"I have a bottle of wine with your name on in the kitchen, change in to something comfortable and I will be right with you" Brad whispered before placing a kiss to the makeup artists cheek.


	9. Pain induced dreams (Adam/Sauli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pain induced dreams  
> Pairing: Adam/Sauli  
> Characters: Adam, Sauli  
> Word Count: 223

‘’Don’t go’’ The words was whispered on a broken please as small hands picked up the neatly packed bags by the front door.

‘’I have too, I can’t stay pretending anymore’’ His voice was filled with sorrow and pain. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

.o0o.

He stood watching the door, long after it had closed. His fingers flexing against his jean covered legs.

With tear stained cheeks, he finally crumpled to his knees on the hardwood floors. He didn’t want to believe that he was finally gone.

.o0o.

Waking with a start, he sat up and scrubbed at his cheeks which were wet with tears. His dream had felt so real and his heart ached.

Turning in the darkness, he peered down at the bed to see the shape of another body beside him. Lowering, he reached out and touched a hand to the lower back before he moved closer and he wrapped himself around him tightly.

‘’Mm’’ They mumbled before shifting in his arms.   
‘’Sorry, bad dream’’ He whispered, bending to kiss the smaller man’s temple, ‘’go back to sleep, I love you’’  
‘’Love you too’’ He mumbled as he curled in to his chest, arms wrapping around his waist as a broken breath left his lips and he fell back to sleep, holding him tightly in his arms for fear of waking up alone.


	10. Little Talks  (n/a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little talks  
> Pairing: n/a  
> Characters: n/a  
> Word Count: 37

Darkness, silence, nothing more!

Folding in on him from all corners of the large floor,

Lying still in the bed, pillows folded up in his arms.

He cries silently as he misses the little talks they shared. 


	11. Midnight Waken  (Adam/Brian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Midnight waken  
> Paring: Adam Lambert/Brian London  
> Characters: Adam Lambert, Brian London  
> Word Count: 122

‘’Hey’’

‘’Mhm’’

‘’Wake up’’

Stirring from his slumber, he turned and wrapped his arms around the warm body beside him as fingers brushed hair away from his eyes as they opened slowly.

‘’You’re dressed’’

‘’Just got home’’

Grunting, he shifted closer, a soft laugh echoing in the dark room as a hand moved down to his lower neck, soft yet dominating.

‘’I love you’’

‘’Mm me too’’

‘’What was that baby?’’

‘’Love you too’’

Feeling the kiss which was pressed to the side of his shoulder, he shifted again and curled his body round the other as they settled back down in to the soft silence.

‘’You can go back to sleep now’’

‘’Thank you sir’’ Came the almost asleep again reply.


	12. Amber Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Amber mourning  
> Paring: Tommy Ratliff/ Brian London  
> Characters: Tommy Ratliff, Brian London  
> Word Count: 246  
> Warning(s): -  
> Summary: When you’ve lost someone who means a lot to you, you just don’t realize how much it effects you until your alone and drinking.

‘’You drinking alone boy’’ The gruff voice broke through to Tommy’s hearing as he lifted the near empty glass to his lips.   
‘’Well I was’’ Tommy told him as he threw a glance to the side. ‘’you gonna sit or something, peoples staring’’ Tommy spoke out as he turned back and brought the glass back to his lips and swallowed down the amber fire he was mourning in.

.o0o.

The warm hand covering the back of his neck had him sighing and dropping his head, ‘’I don’t want to talk about it’’ Tommy spoke quietly, the hotel bar near empty as the hand squeezed softly.   
‘’I didn’t ask you too’’ The gruff voice whispered as his body moved closer to Tommy’s. Pushing his glass away, Tommy rubbed his hands over his face and sighed deeply.   
‘’I want to go up to the room now’’ Tommy whispered as the hand moved from his neck to his hand.   
‘’Come on baby’’ They whispered before standing, Tommy’s hand still in his.

.o0o.

Laid in the dark, Tommy finally let the first cry break free from his throat as strong arms pulled him closer.  
‘’Just let it out’’ They whispered in to his ear as Tommy clung to his shirt.   
‘’Why him Bri’’ Tommy sobbed, ‘’why did it have to be him.’’  
‘’Because every strong person has to have his moment of weakness baby’’ Brian whispered. ‘’but you don’t have to mourn alone anymore, we all miss him too Tommy.’’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tears for Fears  
> Paring: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Ratliff  
> Characters: Adam Lambert, Tommy Ratliff  
> Word Count: 921  
> Warning(s): Mentions of school shootings and fear,  
> Summary: Two lost souls thrown together in the darkness can cause a lot of things to happen, add in the subject of fear and terror, lives change and sometimes it can be both bad and good.
> 
> Authors Note: This is going to be a work in progress,

* * *

Loud pop’s echoed through the hallway’s as I ran, in the darkness, I turn and slide in to a dark room, the door getting locked as I slipped down and squeezed my eyes closed tight.

Hearing the quiet sob, my eyes fly open and I peer through the darkness, a slight thick line runs across from the floor from the window in the door, the light from the hall outside as I quickly move away and in to a corner.

There’s someone else in the room and I know I should feel even more panicked, that I locked myself in with someone I don’t know, but there’s something telling me that it’s okay, that its just another student,  
‘’Hello’’ I whisper out as the slightly sob breaks through the silence again, my own eyes stinging as there’s a quick movement, ‘’we’re safe in here’’ I tried out as there’s a sharp breath and a rustle of clothes.

Outside there’s more pop’s louder as I swallow and move deeper in to the darkness, against my arm I feel coldness as I crawl across the floor, the leg’s or arm, of a chair, a table as I move away from the door and close to the shuffling.  
‘’Are you hurt?’’ A warm voice, timid and scared but warm as I breathed out,  
‘’No…no im fine, out of breath but fine’’ I whisper back, another guy…I could cope with that, a girl maybe not but it didn’t mean I wasn’t worried. ‘’what about you’’  
‘’Im okay’’ He whispered, ‘’what’s going on out there’’  
‘’I don’t know, I came out from the bathrooms and the halls were empty before I heard screams and loud bangs, I ran and this was the first room I came to unlocked’’ I admitted. ‘’have you been alone all this time?’’ I asked  
‘’Not at first…there was a teacher…they went to check on another student but they haven’t returned’’ He whispered, his breath wavering slightly as I shifted and curled closer in to the dark corner.

Jumping as another loud pop echoed a few times, the sound closer, I turned my head and stared in to the darkness as the sound of material rustled closer and I soon felt another arm against mine, a hand finding mine and long fingers squeezing.  
‘’Im scared’’ He whispered,  
‘’So am I, its okay’’ I whispered back,  
‘’No… you don’t understand, im scared of a lot of things, not just this’’ He whispered, ‘’im scared of what people would think about me, I don’t tell people the truth enough’’ He choked out as his fingers squeezed my hand tighter,  
‘’It’s going to be okay, you will get that chance’’ I whispered back  
‘’I don’t think so…everyone hates me’’ He whispered. ‘’I wish I could change things…tell people how I feel, tell the person I like how I feel’’ He whispered.  
‘’Just do it, what’s you got to lose’’ I whispered back as I turned my hand slightly in his hold and let my fingers move through his tightly.  
‘’Everything’’ He whispered, his voice tainted slightly as his fingers gripped tighter, ‘’I bully the one person I want to be with because of who he is…what he is because im scared that it would happen to me if I admitted the truth’’

Silence filled out between us, our breaths heavy as I closed my eyes again, my own tears filling my eyes as I thought about my family, about never seeing them again or saying the things I wanted to say to others.  
‘’Im in love and im scared to tell him’’ I whispered suddenly, ‘’the one guy…god’’ I laughed awkwardly, ‘’the one guy I love turns out to be a complete jerk’’  
‘’what’s his name’’ The guy whispered as I shrugged.  
‘’It doesn’t matter, im never going to tell him…like ever’’ I whispered out before freezing as I noticed a shadow cross the window.  
‘’What’s-‘’ Reaching up, I quickly covered the guys mouth in the darkness as I felt my heart speed up. The sounds of the door handle being rattled catching both of our attentions as I slowly lowered my hand.  
‘’I’ve never kissed anyone before’’ He whispered as I turned my head slightly, the room too dark to see as I breathed out, ‘’is it wrong that im eighteen and never been kissed’’ He asked.  
‘’No’’ I whispered, ‘’it isn’t wrong at all’’ Hearing the slight hitch in the guy’s breath, I tried to stare through the darkness just to see nothing. ‘’why did you tell me that’’ I asked.  
‘’Because whatever is out there’’ He whispered as my eyes turned back to look towards the door as another shadow moved across and I swallowed slightly, ‘’I don’t want something to happen to me and to be never been kissed’’  
‘’You want me to kiss you’’ I whispered, my throat suddenly tight as his hand started to pull away from mine, tightening it quickly, I swallowed again, ‘’I can if you want’’ I whispered.  
‘’I want you too’’ He whispered.

Trailing my hand up his arm carefully and quietly before I found his jaw and carefully tilted it up as I leaned down to press against soft lips, moving against them slowly, I soon felt the other guy move back against me, his own hand coming up to hold against my wrist as I slowly pulled away and rested my forehead against his.  
‘’I’m sorry if that wasn’t good’’ I whispered out, my eyes closed as the first tear of fear fell.

* * *

* * *

 


	14. Leather and Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leather and lace  
> Paring: Tommy Ratliff/Brian London  
> Characters: Tommy Ratliff, Brian Ratliff  
> Word Count: 414  
> Warning(s): -  
> Summary: Leather and Lace and all things nice

* * *

 

‘’What are you watching’’ Brian asked as he leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and the lounge, one hand holding his phone and a set of keys dangling between his fingers while the other held a coffee cup from their favorite coffee shop. ‘’I thought you didn’t like black and white films?’’  
‘’Shut up Brian’’ Tommy called back, a hand waving above his head before he was turning back to the film again in front of him.

Shaking his head, Brian turned back in to the kitchen and placed everything down before he was moving back through and in to the lounge again where Tommy was still sat, his brown eyes engrossed on the TV which had Brian shaking his head slightly as he walked around and settled down beside the blonde man.

‘’This is the best part’’ Tommy grinned out as he turned briefly to look at him before he watched Tommy turn back, a sadistic grin on his face which had Brian rolling his eyes as he turned back to see the women getting stabbed in the shower.  
‘’I worry about you sometimes babe’’ He chuckled which earned him a punch in the thigh before Brian was moving and pushing Tommy down on to his back, large brown eyes staring up at him widely.   
‘’Trying to watch film here’’ He muttered out as Brian smirked down at him.   
‘’See…I don’t think you really want to watch it do you?’’ Brian mumbled in a low voice as he lowered his body down closer with a small smirk.   
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’What makes you say that’’ Tommy torted with a tiny smirk before his mouth moved slack as Brian slipped his hand down Tommy’s bare stomach and over his groin.   
‘’You only wear your leather and lace panties when you want to be fucked hard and slow’’ Brian growled in to his boy’s ear, ‘’now Tommy, are you gunna be a good boy and head up to the bedroom?’’ Brian asked as his fingers pressed against the leather to pull it tight across the blonde mans erection. ‘’Words baby’’ He whispered with a kiss as Tommy nodded.   
‘’I’ll be a good boy, I promise’’ Tommy gasped out.   
‘’Good’’ Brian spoke out as sat back up and away from Tommy, ‘’turn the film off and head up to the bedroom’’ Brian smirked out as Tommy quickly moved and turned the movie off. ‘’keep the pants on baby’’ Brian called out after him with a smirk.


	15. Drinks on me (Tommy/Brian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drinks on me  
> Paring: Tommy Ratliff/Brian London  
> Characters: Brian London, Tommy Ratliff  
> Word Count: 61  
> Warning(s): -  
> Summary: -

* * *

Brown eyes and sharp lines,  
Stubble jaw and predatory smiles  
Drum beats and drinks flowing.  
Quick movements fall away to slow grinds, whispered words against pierced ears.

Brown eyes and sharp teeth,  
Pale flesh, bottoms up, the night fades away.  
Reality blurs, hips slow, blood flows.

_‘Hey, hey, drinks on me’_

Brown eyes and sharp lines,  
Stubble jaw and gleaming lives.

 


End file.
